


Desire

by excellinor



Series: Anubis/Walt [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellinor/pseuds/excellinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] — Eu estou morrendo. — disse [...] — Não há jeito de reverter isso?<br/>— Tem uma maneira, mas não sei se aceitará, ou se conseguiremos fazer isso.<br/>— Poderia tentar me explicar? — Walt engoliu em seco.<br/>Anúbis hesitou.<br/>[...]<br/>— Precisamos de contato físico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic já foi postada nos sites: Social Spirit e Nyah! Fanfiction

Estava frio, mesmo assim a noite tinha um ar agradável, chegando a ser confortável, principalmente na casa do Brooklyn e Walt, bem, Walt estava bem, se não fosse pelo fato de estar morrendo.

O moreno estava deitado em seu quarto, na verdade havia se jogado na cama tentando esquecer tudo, todos e a si mesmo. Que injustiça era aquela? Onde ele tinha que aguentar uma maldição feita antes mesmo de sequer haver uma poeira que significasse sua existência, ora, ele tinha uma vida pela frente e queria essa vida, porque seus antepassados lhe tiraram isso? Quem eles achavam que eram para fazer isso?

Suspirou irritado e praguejou culpando os deuses, um ato tolo, mas que ajudou-o a se aliviar do estresse por um momento. Walt não sabia como compartilharia isso, pensei na hipótese de não dizer nada, de esperar seu momento sozinho, assim ninguém mais sofreria antecipadamente como ele, mas ele não queria isso, não queria esperar o inevitável, tinha que haver um saída, qualquer uma.

Uma ideia acendeu em sua cabeça, tola e maluca, com nenhuma porcentagem ao seu favor de que ia realmente funcionar, mas ele precisava tentar, só lhe restava isso.

— Anúbis... — ele sussurrou o nome do deus sem muito esperança.

Sentou na cama cruzando as pernas observando o quarto esperando atento. Passaram-se minutos e nada, nada de deus, ou de mortal, nada. Suspirou de frustração se jogando na cama novamente.

— Anúbis... — Tentou novamente colocando o braço sobre os olhos. — Por favor...

E quase adormeceu, pode ter cochilado ou não, não lembrava, mas abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma parte de sua cama afundar, como se alguém se sentasse nela, tirou o braço do rosto e tentou ver algo além do teto embaçado; coçou os olhos com as costas da mão e olhou em volta, desde quando tinha apagado a luz?

Deixou os olhos irem pela sala tentando se acostumar com a escuridão, realmente havia alguém sentado em sua cama, sobressaltou-se um pouco estreitando os olhos para forçar melhor a visão.

— Quem... — Perguntou e se calou rapidamente, em sua mente já havia a resposta, mas não poderia ser ele, era jovem demais...

O rapaz ao seu lado aparentava ter 16 anos, a pele extremamente pálida contrastava com o negro dos olhos e dos cabelos um tanto cheios e que, com certeza, cobririam seus olhos se bagunçados. Todas as roupas que usava, incluindo os coturnos e a jaqueta de couro, também eram pretas. Se aquele era Anúbis ele precisava urgentemente de cores.

Walt piscou duas ou três vezes confuso, ok, ele havia chamado o deus, mas mesmo assim considerava impossível sua aparição.

— Anúbis? — Perguntou já acostumado com a escuridão.

O deus olhava para si, parecia olhar mais que só o exterior e Walt sabia que o mesmo estava avaliando-o internamente.

— Sim... — respondeu finalmente, já era a terceira vez que seu seguidor chamava seu nome — Você me chamou.

— Mas... — disse tentando não desviar os olhos. — O senhor não aparece somente em cemitérios?

Era esquisito chamar um adolescente de senhor, ainda mais quando ele parecia mais jovem que quem disse a frase.

— Em qualquer lugar onde a morte esteja. — Walt engoliu em seco. — Mas foi bem complicado vir aqui.

O moreno assentiu.

— Desculpe. — disse baixo. — É que... Eu precisava de um conselho.

O ambiente parecia escurecer mais, Walt já não conseguia tirar os olhos do deus, Anúbis era peculiar, jovem, bonito e, se não fosse as roupas e o olhar tão profundo pareceria totalmente um mortal.

— E o que seria? — disse apoiando as mãos no colchão inclinando o tronco para trás e encarando a janela por onde entrava uma pequena quantidade de luz.

— Eu estou morrendo. — disse

— Eu sei. — replicou sem olhá-lo

Walt suspirou.

— Não há jeito de reverter isso? — Perguntou sentindo uma brisa dançar pelo quarto. O deus não respondeu de imediato e o silêncio se estabeleceu, o maior observava ansioso, percebeu que Anúbis parecia ser magro e, se não fosse uma divindade, mais fraco que o próprio. Mordeu os lábios involuntariamente, há quanto tempo estavam em silêncio?

O ranger da cama foi a única coisa que quebrou o silêncio, o deus se moveu, ajeitando-se e fixando o olhar num ponto imaginário do chão.

— Tem uma maneira, mas não sei se aceitará, ou se conseguiremos fazer isso.

— Poderia tentar me explicar? — Walt engoliu em seco.

Anúbis hesitou.

— Eu nunca tentei... — ele disse baixo — Mas já vi e ouvi relatos.

O moreno esperou, o deus virou a cabeça para olhá-lo de um jeito tão profundo quando a primeira vez.

— Precisamos de contato físico. — Disse sem emoção nem no rosto nem na voz.

Walt sentiu sua mente se confundir inteira, que tipo de contato? Há minutos atrás não achava provável nem mesmo ver o deus, quanto mais toca-lo.

— Não sei se irá dar certo. — Anúbis ainda falava. — Nunca tentei e tudo que ouvi não se encaixa nessa situação, era... Diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Envolviam deuses e mortais de gêneros distintos. — Ele tamborilou os dedos na cama. — Tem outros jeitos, mas esse é o mais simples.

Walt assentiu, a ideia de tocar Anúbis ainda ecoava em sua mente.

— E como isso funciona?

O deus pigarreou

— Eu lhe emprestaria minha força vital, você seria um receptor meu.

— Como se o senhor vivesse em meu corpo. — Walt completou.

O menor assentiu.

— É mais esquisito quando dito assim. — ele esboçou um sorriso.

Walt sorriu.

— Por mim está ótimo. — Ele atraiu o olhos do pálido para si, sustentando-o. — Como começamos?

— Eu não sei. — admitiu. — Tem algo em mente?

O moreno suspirou e se surpreendeu com a quantidade de formas que surgiram em sua mente, nenhuma delas eram, ou continham, jeitos decentes.

— Você precisa conhecer meu corpo? — Disse sem se importar com o título de Senhor. — Estou certo?

O deus assentiu, parecia encabulado.

Walt sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas, estava de frente para o corpo de Anúbis, que, neste caso, encontrava-se de lado para o moreno, já que o deus estava sentado na beirada da cama. Anúbis o olhou de canto quando sentiu a mão do mortal envolver a sua.

— Há alguma parte específica? — Ele disse colocando a mão pálida sobre seu abdômen. — Ou é todo?

Anúbis sentiu sua mão sendo guiada para cima, sentia a musculatura do maior e, ao parar sobre seu peito, seu coração acelerando.

É possível deuses corarem? Hesitou ao responder.

— Todo, eu acho.

Walt assentiu, tentou segurar e evitar seus pensamentos, mas agora que a escuridão estava mais amena ele podia ver o rosto de Anúbis melhor, o deus era lindo e tinha uma expressão inocente, como se fosse aqueles garotos criados longe do mundo, o que chegava a ser verdade, por quanto tempo o deus ficava no submundo? Será que ele sabia algo sobre o exterior? Sobre o mundo desenvolvido? E outra, Walt sabia exatamente que tipo de contato físico isso necessitava, mas como dizer isso ao outro? Será que Anúbis tinha ideia de que aconteceria assim?

O maior mordeu os lábios descendo a mão do outro novamente, o menor observava curioso e apreensivo e aquela expressão de inocência começara a tentar Walt.

Anúbis tentou não demonstrar emoções, acompanhava os movimentos do americano com os olhos, mas aquilo começará a deixá-lo nervoso, não sabia se era uma boa ideia fazer algo que não tinha noção de o que precisava. Levantou os olhos vendo o rapaz olhá-lo, coisa que, de certo modo, o fez corar levemente, mas perceptível em suas bochechas pálidas. Ele não queria que aquele mortal tivesse um fim triste, o que era absolutamente irônico para um deus da morte.

Walt guiou a mão do deus para baixo de sua camiseta, a palma de Anúbis era fria contrastada com o quente abdômen do americano; o maior soltou a mão, deixando-o por si, o deus olhou confuso de começo, mas o calor que isso lhe transmitia era confortável que o fazia querer sentir mais, moveu a mão por ali, como um afago.

Walt sorria, sentiu a carícia e arrepiou-se com o ato, o deus não desviou o olhar nem um vez, sua mão não parava de subir pelo tronco, levando junto a regata do moreno.

O mortal segurou as barras da própria camisa, puxou-a para cima, retirando-a e jogando em algum lugar do quarto. Seu coração acelerou um pouco mais.

Anúbis surpreendeu-se e encabulou-se ao ver o corpo definido do moreno. Retirou a mão do corpo humano e as apoiou em sua própria perna, abaixou a cabeça, sentia seu coração bater rápido, mas ele tinha um coração?

Walt levou os dedos até o queixo do menor e puxou-o para cima, encarou o rosto que corava do deus, aquilo era realmente tentador, aproximava-se cada vez mais, tudo em Anúbis parecia querer atrai-lo.

O imortal olhou-o ainda hesitante, mas sabia que aquilo era preciso de alguma forma, deu um sorriso ao perceber que estaria salvando um vida e não a ceifando, quem diria não?

E o maior sentiu o coração vacilar, ver o deus sorrindo era surpreendente, deixava-o encantador, tanto que ele não mediu esforços ou teve hesitação ao inclinar um pouco seu corpo para frente e encostar os lábios aos alheios que ainda estavam no formato de um pequeno sorriso, aquilo era ousadia demais, mas ele não recuou. O menor ficou surpreso, tirando o sorriso dos lábios e não se movendo, aos poucos sentiu seus olhos se fechando e apreciando o toque morno.

Walt separou-se minimamente do outro, esperava ser repreendido pelo deus, olhou para o rosto do outro e sorriu, as bochechas de Anúbis estavam ganhando cor; repetiu o movimento, mas dessa vez mais firmemente, apoiou a mão sobre a do outro e começou a tentar fazê-lo abrir os lábios para deixar sua língua participar, o que foi feito quando o deus abriu a boca minimamente em busca de ar. O moreno intensificou o ato, explorava a boca do outro lentamente enquanto aproximava-se do deus, era estranho o fato de ele estar beijando outro homem, mas esse foi o único momento em que algum toque do deus da morte lhe fizera sentir calor.

O rapaz tentava acompanhar o outro de um jeito meio atrapalhado, já havia beijado antes, mas não daquele jeito. A mão do maior envolveu a cintura do parceiro, queria puxa-lo mais para perto, queria mais contato, Separaram-se um pouco pela falta de ar, incrível como até o deus da morte necessita de ar. Walt começou a ir para trás com o corpo, levando o corpo de Anúbis junto, deitando-se e obrigando o menor a deitar em cima de si.

O imortal ajeitou-se, dobrando as pernas, colocando-as ao lado do quadril do moreno e sentando no mesmo, inclinou o tronco para ficar com o rosto perto do alheio, Walt ofegava, mordeu o lábio inferior do deus, puxando-o com os dentes; acariciava a lateral do corpo lentamente, queria saber onde tudo aquilo iria parar e como isso ajudaria sua tentativa de continuar vivo, mas não podia negar que estava sendo bom, diferente, mas bom.

O moreno pode ouvir um pequeno gemido abafado vir da garganta do pálido que se arrepiava; Walt mordeu o próprio lábio, sentiu um arrepiou frio descer todo seu corpo e um crescimento em seu baixo ventre, estava ficando excitado, e a pressão do outro corpo sentado em cima de seu falo não facilitava as coisas.

Anúbis olhou para o rapaz embaixo de si um tanto quanto encabulado e tímido, causando um desviar de olhos, porém isso não durou muito, pois o maior puxou-o novamente para um beijo, dessa vez já introduzindo a língua; foi retribuído de um jeito ainda atrapalhado, o imortal mantinha as mãos ao lado da cabeça do moreno, sustentando seu peso, mesmo que ainda estivesse sentado sobre o quadril do humano. Qualquer um que entrasse ali e visse essa cena ou ficaria extremamente envergonhado ou muito excitado.

Walt apoiou as mãos no quadril alheio, apertando-o firmemente e arranhando de leve, o que fez o outro estremecer e sorrir fracamente entre o beijo, o moreno aquecia-o de uma forma boa, ele gostava disso. Nem Sadie fazia-o sentir tão bem.

O mortal retribuiu o sorriso, puxou os lábios do pálido com os seus, seus dedos começaram a brincar, subindo pela pele do outro e adentrando lentamente por baixo da camisa escura. Anúbis gemeu abafado, afastando um pouco do beijo e mordendo o próprio lábio. Walt praguejou mentalmente, por que o deus era tão sedutor? Puxou o pano preto para cima, queria toca-lo mais, senti-lo, isso fez o outro estremecer e voltar com o beijo.

O moreno ofegava, sentia o movimento leve e inconsciente que o menor fazia em seu colo. Deuses, ele sentia sua mente borbulhando, mordeu os lábios do imortal novamente e tentou puxar sua camisa para cima, para retira-la.

O pálido levantou o tronco, colocando mais pressão sobre o quadril do outro e retirou sua camisa, jogando-a para fora da cama, movimentava-se com leves rebolados sobre o corpo alheio e podia sentir que isso acordava o membro do outro, Anúbis podia sentir o volume crescendo, um volume grande.

Walt gemeu baixo, passou os dedos pelo abdômen liso e branco do parceiro, o deus não parecia mais tão frio ao toque, talvez o mortal que estivesse quente demais, ou os dois esquentassem gradativamente juntos. Elevou o tronco apoiando-se nos braços estendidos fazendo com que houvesse uma aproximação dos rostos e dos corpos, mas dessa vez direcionou os lábios ao pescoço do menor, roçando-os lá.

— Nhn... — gemeu baixo inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, o que deu liberdade ao outro. — Walt... Eu quero fazer alguma coisa também... Me diz o que fazer...

E a mente do moreno passou para a total perversão.

— Você nunca fez isso? —Perguntou só para ter certeza que aquela carinha de garoto dos anos 40 condizia com as atitudes do deus.

O pálido balançou a cabeça negativamente. Walt sorriu, então ele seria o primeiro? Qual era a probabilidade de isso acontecer? Mordeu o lóbulo do outro.

— Você tem algo que queira fazer? — Sussurrou embaixo de seu ouvido.

— Eu quero lhe tocar.

— Toque. — o moreno disse deitando novamente, mordeu o lábio e esperou.

O egípcio aproximou-se beijando-o rapidamente, para depois descer os lábios pelo maxilar do outro, chegando ao seu pescoço e distribuindo beijos e mordidas leves que faziam o moreno se arrepiar todo, podia sentir o falo do outro aumentando de tamanho novamente e o seu próprio também, começou a descer mais os beijos, mordiscava o abdômen lentamente até chegar onde o volume do membro alheio estava. Anúbis engoliu a saliva que se formou em sua boca e piscou algumas vezes, levou a mão até os botões da calça e abriu-a, desceu o zíper lentamente deixando os dedos roçarem na box, para depois aproximar o rosto e passar a língua no mesmo lugar.

Walt gemeu mais alto pelo contato, sentiu sua ereção latejar, o deus começou a abaixar a bermuda do moreno, gostou da sensação de lamber o falo endurecido, aos poucos o jeans do mortal encontrava-se no meio de suas coxas. O deus olhou a glande exposta, que saltará para fora do pano, e tocou-a levemente, passando o dedão por ali e vendo se surtia algum efeito. O moreno mordia os lábios, havia fechado os olhos quando começou a sentir a língua do outro deslizar pelo membro, o pálido abaixava a box com uma mão enquanto lambia o que ficava exposto, Walt prendeu um gemido na garganta, para alguém inexperiente Anúbis sabia muito bem o que fazer.

O menor abocanhou sem aviso, forçando uma parte do falo a adentrar sua boca, não conseguiria por a extensão inteira mesmo que tentasse. O americano apoiou-se nos braços e elevou o corpo para observar o pálido iniciar uma sucção lenta; Walt jogou a cabeça para trás deixando um gemido rouco e arrastado ser solto, sentia o toque da língua do menor esquentar seu órgão sensível, o deus levantou os olhos para o outro, ainda mantinha o falo em sua boca e chupava devagar, tirando a boca as vezes para lamber ou sugar a glande, o moreno por um minuto achou que ia enlouquecer.

Anúbis envolveu a mão na base do membro, subia e descia a mesma conforme os movimentos de sua boca, Walt ofegava e gemia sem tirar os olhos dos movimentos alheios, sua vontade de ter o outro para si aumentou em proporções incríveis, será que o deus permitiria que o moreno transasse com ele? Ou aquilo já era contato demais?

Não importa.

O egípcio afastou-se do íntimo do americano, ainda mantendo movimentos lentos com a mão e mordeu firmemente o quadril do mesmo.

— Anúbis... — Ele gemeu atraindo o olhar do pálido novamente, ele necessitava estar no comando, precisava fazer algo. O menor esperava, seus olhos pareciam brilhar e sua pele pálida já estava começando a ganhar tom.

Walt puxou o deus para cima, deitando-o novamente sobre seu próprio corpo e o beijou intensamente, se compartilhariam o mesmo corpo, então deveriam compartilhar as mesmas emoções primeiro, o moreno tentou transparecer todo desejo que sentia por meio do ósculo.

O pálido voltou a posição anterior só que desta vez não sentou no quadril alheio, ficando apoiado nos joelhos e nas mãos, retribuiu o beijo aprofundando mais o ato, estremecendo e gemendo entre.

O maior mexeu o quadril lentamente, roçando o membro exposto ao coberto causando um outro gemido do menor que se encolhia. Walt parou o beijo, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço branco e mordendo-o, queria marcá-lo, distribuir cor pelo local, a pele do imortal tinha um gosto bom, coisa estranha para um deus da morte, mas até mesmo seu cheiro era encantador.

E Anúbis gemia, sentia seu corpo corresponder bem, ficando cada vez mais quente, ele estava se entregando ao mortal sem nem ao menos hesitar; o americano sorria a cada som que ouvia, sua mente girava em torno de imaginar o deus totalmente sem roupa, passava a mão pela lateral do tronco pálido, descendo-a até a barra do jeans e adentrando-a na peça. O menor o olhou totalmente corado, sua respiração desregulada, mas sem apresentar qualquer resistência ao perceber que os dedos tomavam rumo até sua bunda, apalpando uma nádega tão forte quanto o espaço dentro do jeans permitia.

— Nhn... — um gemido lhe escapou perto do ouvido do maior.

Walt apertou mais os dedos, Anúbis tinha uma bunda redonda e tremendamente tentadora; mordeu abaixo do lóbulo do deus e sussurrou algumas palavras em egípcio, não foram das mais puras.

Outro gemido escapou dos lábios do menor antes de ele levar os mesmos aos alheios, começando um beijo intenso. Walt retribuiu, com a mão descoberta tentava descer o jeans, sentia seu membro pulsando, ainda descoberto e pressionado entre os corpos.

— Anúbis... — ele sussurrou arrastado, afastando-se do beijo e apertando firmemente a nádega onde sua mão se encontrava. — Muita roupa...

Ofegava.

O deus ajeitou a postura, ficando de joelhos sobre o americano, abriu a própria calça, abaixando-a até metadede sua coxa, revelando a box preta e o volume que se formou ali.

— As suas também. — respondeu entre os ofegos, já não parecia tão encabulado quanto antes.

Walt sorriu.

— Estou com menos que você. — Disse referindo-se ao membro descoberto.

O moreno piscou um olho e sorriu, passou a mão levemente sobre o volume do deus, ouvindo um gemido mais alto que os anteriores. Repetiu o movimento, ouvir o imortal era tão excitante quanto senti-lo, apalpou a ereção firmemente. O deus, ainda de joelhos, mordeu os lábios fortemente tentando conter os gemidos que queriam escapar.

— Não precisa se conter... — Walt disse rouco, deslizou os dedos para dentro da box do palido, mordia os lábios enquanto pressionava os dedos na glande alheia. Anúbis continuava com os dentes fincados nos lábios.

O moreno envolveu a ereção com a mão, puxando a box para baixo o suficiente para o ato ser visível, moveu a mão para cima e para baixo lentamente.

— Ah... Nhn... — Gemeu, fechando os olhos e voltando a posição anterior, apoiando seu corpo nas mãos, praticamente de quatro sobre o outro; seu cabelo preto caia em seu rosto.

E o maior começou a masturbá-lo, mordia os lábios fortemente observando as reações que causava, todo seu corpo parecia acender numa luz de alerta que dizia necessitar do menor por inteiro.

O deus levantou a cabeça abriu os olhos para olhar o outro, sua boca entre aberta soltando pequenos gemidos, as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos totalmente negros pareciam foscos pelo prazer, tudo isso somado com a posição e o ato em questão faziam Walt querer gritar um puta que pariu, Anúbis parecia mais humano e, ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais divino. Aumentou a velocidade e a firmeza da masturbação, fazendo o menor fechar os olhos novamente e gemer alto, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Ok, chega, Walt queria transar e não aguentava mais esperar por isso. Largou o membro do menor, o que o fez olhá-lo confuso, e indiretou a postura, sentando-se e atacando o pescoço alheio, envolveu sua cintura e o jogou na cama, ficando por cima.

O palido gemeu arrastado, olhando-o e lambendo os lábios; o americano descia a boca pelo corpo alheio passando os dentes lentamente em seu peito e levando os lábios aos mamilos do deus, mordiscando-os e sugando-os lentamente.

Anubis gemia e estremecia a cada toque que recebia, sentia os lábios alheios descendo ainda mais, mordendo seu abdômen, distribuindo beijos até chegar terrivelmente perto de seu membro, fazendo-o soltar suspiros e gemidos de prazer; observava cada movimento que o moreno fazia, sentia-se totalmente estranho com alguém tocando-o, nunca havia experimentado nada do tipo, não conhecia nada além do submundo e agora ali estava, tentando lembrar a si mesmo que aquilo era somente mais um de seus trabalhos de deus, precisava manter Walt vivo, era por isso que estava ali e, talvez, isso significasse viver com Walt até sua morte, mas não pela maldição, e sim por causas naturais.

O deus foi tirado de seus devaneios quando se ouviu gemendo terrivelmente alto; o mortal havia abocanhado seu pênis e retirava-o lentamente da boca, sugando a extensão, e, deuses, como aquilo era bom, o palido apoiou a mão em sua cabeça, ele era tão... Quente.

E o ritmo aumentou, Walt chupava a ereção sem pudor, mantinha os olhos fixos em Anúbis, suas expressões eram tentadoras, mas o moreno queria ir um passo adiante; ainda distribuindo lambidas pelo órgão o americano passou seus dedos pelos lábios do deus adentrando-os, iniciando uma brincadeira com os mesmos, movimentando-os dentro da boca alheia, umedecendo-os com a salíva do imortal, Anúbis pareceu corar ainda mais.

Walt sorriu dando uma última sugada na glande alheia e voltando a subir a boca, traçando uma linha reta de beijos pelo abdômen alheio, causando-lhe diversos arrepios. Anúbis o observava.

Os dedos do moreno deram espaço aos lábios, brincando com os alheios, mordiscando-os. O americano se ajeitou na cama, puxando as pernas do palido para o lado e ficando entre as mesmas. Anúbis podia sentir o membro do outro roçar em sua bunda e isso só lhe causou mais suspiros e gemidos que lhe escapavam da garganta.

— Vire-se. — Walt disse, sem pedir por favor, o que era um ato corajoso, já que se dirigia a um deus, mas agora Anúbis parecia tão humano que seu título divino já começava a esvair-se.

O imortal obedeceu, antes aproveitando para retirar o jeans por completo, jogando-o em algum lugar do quarto, provavelmente com o resto das roupas, e, enfim, virou-se, apoiando-se em suas mãos e joelhos. O maior ficou por trás, beijou a nuca pálida e traçou uma linha reta com a unha por suas costas e bunda, acariciando sua entrada com a ponta dos dedos.

O palido se encolheu um pouco, gemeu baixo mordendo o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça; Walt inclinou-se mordendo o quadril alheio fortemente, seu dedo ainda somente roçando, Anúbis deu um pequeno e baixo grito de dor e olhou de canto para o moreno, o mesmo sorria para ele, foi subindo o corpo, inclinando-se em direção ao ouvido do menor.

— Eu vou poder fazer isso? — ameaçou penetrar o indicador, fazendo-o gemer mais alto.

O egípcio ofegou e assentiu positivamente, dando-lhe permissão. Walt começou, introduzindo o primeiro dígito lentamemte, mordeu os lábios fortemente, aquela visão era extremamente tentadora. 

— Ahn... Hm... — Gemeu baixo pelo desconforto e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

O moreno moveu o dedo circularmente e devagar, aproveitando a sensação de aperto e sentindo o membro pulsar ao perceber que logo estaria ali dentro; o desconforto do deus foi desaparecendo aos poucos, mas reapareceu assim que o mortal introduziu o segundo dedo, movimentando-o ali.

Nao demorou muito até que os três dedos estivessem no interior do palido, alargando-o, fazendo o mesmo gemer mais alto pelo desconforto que sentia, mas Walt foi calmo, movia-os lentamente em círculos ou afastava-os um do outro numa tentativa de melhor preparo. Seus pensamentos vacilavam quando ele olhava o ato, nunca imaginaria que faria isso com quem quer que fosse.

Anúbis suavizou sua expressão, a dor dando espaço a uma sensação totalmente diferente, por mais estranho que pareça ele estava começando a gostar daquilo e o moreno pode perceber isso pela intensidade dos gemidos que o outro soltava, sempre aumentando com o tempo.

— Walt... — o imortal gemeu arrastado.

O maior mordeu os lábios e estocou os dedos no interior do deus como resposta, continuava no movimento, aquilo era preciso, pois Walt sabia bem que seu membro era um pouco maior que seus dedos, ok, talvez mais que um pouco.

Anúbis mordia os lábios segurando os sons enquanto sentia os dígitos indo e vindo dentro de si, só sendo tirados quando, num gemido mais desesperado soltado pelo palido, a dor havia, finalmente, diminuído; com isso ele posicionou-se melhor, segurando a cintura alheia com uma das mãos e, com a outra, a base de seu próprio membro, roçou a glande em sua entrada fazendo-o encolher-se, o imortal olhou de lado, lambendo os lábios ressecados e esperando pelo próximo movimento.

Encararam-se por um momento, como se estabelecessem uma conexão mental, Walt pedindo permissão e Anúbis, por sua vez, cedendo sem hesitar. O maior mordeu os lábios com força e começou a penetrar a glande, não conteve o gemido mesclado com o arrastado que o deus soltava, entrava devagar graças ao aperto.

O pálido tentava se manter imóvel para facilitar a penetração, embora tenha sido preparado podia sentir uma certa ardência ao ser preenchido pela ereção do moreno. Seus braços fraquejaram e ele caiu com o rosto no travesseiro, mantendo o quadril levantado.

Aos poucos Walt penetrou-o por completo, mantendo-se imóvel, com a respiração desregulada e o membro pulsando no interior apertado; Anúbis podia sentir tudo, estava tão sensível ao toque que apenas aquilo já lhe dava prazer e o fazia estremecer, logo a ardência foi trocada por algo bom, algo que lhe fazia querer mais.

O moreno beijou as costas do parceiro, inclinando-se e deitando o corpo sobre o alheio, começou a rebolar minimamente.

– Ah... nhn... – um gemido alto escapou dos lábios do imortal, apertou um pouco mais o moreno, inconscientemente; segurava com força no lençol enquanto mordia o travesseiro.

Walt enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio, aquela sensação o estava enlouquecendo, deslocou um pouco o quadril para cima, descendo-o lentamente, começando o vai-e-vem, Anúbis aumentou a intensidade dos gemidos, começara a se acostumar com todo aquele volume em seu interior.

A primeira estocada foi a mais fraca, mas que já denunciava o que viria a seguir; Walt começou num ritmo desregulado, de um jeito que, entre os rebolados, as estocadas fossem imprevisíveis, não dando tempo algum para que Anúbis se preparasse.

O deus gemia de acordo com o movimento que o americano ditava, nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto prazer assim em sua vida imortal, nem ao menos suspeitava ou esperava isso.

O moreno aumentou o ritmo e empalou-o firmemente, enterrando-se de uma vez em seu interior, fazendo-o soltar um grito baixo e morder os lábios.

E foi aquele som que estimulou o ativo ainda mais, queria ouvi-lo de novo, cada vez mais alto e mais forte, quem sabe com seu nome ao meio, e, com certeza, não mediria esforço para isso. Repetiu o movimento segurando no quadril do deus e puxando-o para trás, enquanto seu próprio ia para frente.

Em meios aos gemidos de ambos Anúbis endireitou seu corpo, voltando a posição inicial, de quatro para o mais velho; abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

Walt envolveu os braços ao redor do peito do menor, abraçando-o e puxando-o para trás, sentou em seus joelhos e fez o menos sentar-se em seu colo, enquanto aproveitava para mordiscar a curvatura do pescoço alheio, marcando-a em tons vermelhos.

Anúbis virou o rosto para trás, iniciando um beijo, moveu o quadril para os lados, rebolando sobre o parceiro, ia com ele para cima e para baixo devagar. O moreno gemeu, descendo as mãos pelo corpo do menor, arranhando-o e o fazendo arrepiar.

Walt agarrou a pele do local, segurando em cada lado do corpo do deus e puxou o quadril sobre si para baixo fortemente, fazendo-o afastar do beijo e gemer ainda mais alto. Descia e subia cada vez mais rápido no falo do maior, era tão bom sentir e ouvir o atrito dos corpos.

Walt parecia perdido nas nuvens, o interior do deus apertava-o a cada movimento, gemeu arrastado ao ouvido do outro, mordiscando seu lóbulo; como e or que ele era tão bom?

Mesmo com aquele ritmo enlouquecedor, ainda faltava algo, o moreno queria vê-lo, olhar o rosto pálido ganhando cor e acompanhar cada expressão que as empaladas causariam, sem contar com a imensa vontade que estava de retomar o controle, enterrar-se cada vez mais forte no outro.

– Anúbis. – ele apertou as mãos no quadril alheio, gemendo baixo. – Deixe-me vê-lo.

O pálido olhou-o de lado, mordendo o lábio inferior e levantou-se com um ofego baixo, virando para o outro e encarando-o. Sua mão foi até o peito do moreno, empurrando-o para trás e fazendo-o deitar; inclinou-se sobre o mesmo beijando-o e indo para cima do corpo alheio.

Com a mão livre, o deus guiou o membro de Walt para sua entrada, sentando-se sobre o mesmo e movendo-se lentamente para frente e para trás.

O americano soltou um gemido alto pelo ato, deixou as mãos descansarem sobre a coxa do pálido, mordeu os lábios com o que via, Anúbis estava absolutamente belo, com as bochechas e lábios avermelhados, além de que sempre que repetia o movimento ofegava baixo. O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, fincando mais forte os dentes na boca, aquela lentidão o enlouquecia.

Mas o deus não aumentou o ritmo, gostou da provocação, queria deixar o moreno insano, começou a subir o quadril para sentar-se novamente na ereção, fazendo-a ir ainda mais fundo em seu interior.

– Anúbis... – Walt gemeu manhoso, sentia sua mente irar, não conseguia moldar um pensamento por inteiro e tinha a seria duvida se ainda lhe restaria sanidade após isso.

O deus inclinou-se, mordendo a clavícula do parceiro, ignorou completamente o pedido implícito. O americano soltou alguns baixos palavrões, levou a mão até a cintura do egípcio e obrigou-o a empalar-se em meio ao movimento. Anúbis deixou um gritinho escapar, afastou-se do pescoço do parceiro ainda gemendo, um estremor percorreu seu corpo.

Walt repetiu o movimento, dessa vez forçando o próprio quadril para cima, estocando-o e causando o mesmo efeito anterior, o pálido avançou para os lábios alheios como tentativa de conter os seus próprios sons.

O americano continuava a tentar mover-se em meio ao beijo, sentia seu membro pulsando, precisava do alívio, por mais que não quisesse, precisava acabar com aquilo antes que tivesse algum colapso mental incorrigível.

Com um movimento rápido ele agarrou as coxas do deus, jogando seu corpo para frente, para cima do parceiro, fazendo-o entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

Anúbis ofegou, mordendo os lábios com o movimento inesperado, sabia o que viria agora e, deuses, como queria aquilo, queria o moreno mais e mais, fazendo-o esquecer da condição divina, queria sentir. Entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do outro, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

E Walt o estocou, sem medo ou preocupação em machucar o menor, enterrou-se no interior alheio começando um ritmo de movimentos totalmente inverso ao anterior.

Deuses, Anúbis achava que estava preparado para isso, mas não estava, era melhor do que imaginou sentir-se assim tão violado, os movimentos chegavam a ser brutos, mas, cada dor que causava – se é que causava – era somado ao todo e só ferravam mais com sua garganta; o pálido não conseguia mais controlar a própria voz, como era possível um deus da morte enlouquecer por algo tão carnal?

O moreno investia num ritmo delirante, mordiscando a pele do pescoço alheio, marcando-a mais, rebolava o quadril ao fim de cada estocada, somente para ir mais fundo no menor, senti-lo apertando-o mais. Anúbis estava proporcionando-o o melhor sexo que já tivera ou pensara em ter.

O pálido se movia minimamente, já eu a dominação agora era do maior, tudo que fazia era gemer loucamente com as empaladas que recebia; seu membro pulsava dolorosamente, pedindo para se aliviar. Levou uma mão até ele, envolvendo-o.

Walt apertou as coxas do deus, descolou um pouco os troncos para dar espaço ao ato do outro, assim feito, Anúbis começou a masturbar-se.

Ambos abraçaram o desespero, o americano enterrando-se no menor profundamente e cada vez mais rápido, enquanto o deus apertava a destra no próprio falo, subindo e descendo; gemiam em uníssono, mesmo que a voz de Anúbis fosse mais audível nessa situação.

O menor sentiu o membro pulsar, um arrepio frio passou por todo seu corpo, repuxando a região do seu abdômen, gemeu alto, fechando os olhos e contorcendo-se um pouco na cama enquanto ejaculava entre os corpos e contraia seu interior ocupado.

Walt mordeu os lábios, gemendo baixo, aquela, com certeza, foi o momento em que Anúbis ficou ainda mais irresistível e o excitou. Gemeu entre as ultimas estocadas, dificultadas pelo aperto, jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, ejaculando no interior do menor.

Ambos ofegaram, encararam-se. O maior inclinou-se um pouco, beijando-o levemente e retirou-se de dentro do deus.

Anúbis gemeu uma ultima vez, mas de cansaço, parecia que toda sua força fora drenada, que saiba o plano inicial tenha funcionado. Walt deitou-se ao lado do menor, puxando seu corpo para perto e aconchegando-o num abraço.

– E agora? – disse rouco e pousou os lábios no topo da cabeça alheia.

– É só esperar. – disse aninhando-se em seus braços e fechando os olhos, nunca se sentiu tão cansado assim.

Walt o apertou mais, sorriu, apesar de a noite estar acabando e ter aquele cheiro louco de sexo no ambiente, ele estava bem. Estava feliz.

Adormeceu com a certeza de que acordaria vivo; e de que Anúbis não estaria mais ali.


End file.
